


say you were made to be mine

by aruallz



Series: Stranded [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jercy - Freeform, these dorks r in love, this is pure love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruallz/pseuds/aruallz
Summary: After a month of dating, Jason notices something new about Percy's phone.





	say you were made to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the greatest showman again can you tell
> 
> the BIGGEST THANK YOU to my friend juliana for giving me this idea, accepting to collab, and just being the biggest jercy stan out there with me, you're the best.  
> guys please go check out her beautiful art!! (@joleanart on tumblr) she's incredibly talented and the sweetest person alive, you won't regret it!

Laying down under a dozen warm blankets while the outside world was fighting the biting cold of winter had always been one of Percy’s favorite feelings in the world. It was a little selfish, he’d admit— watching people practically running down the snowy streets, hands tucked into pockets, trying to get home as fast as possible while he sat comfortably in the safety of his living room— but he always felt so at peace with the world that he couldn’t exactly bring himself to feel _too_ guilty. Sally always joked that nothing could ever be better for him than winter laziness.

Percy knew better.

Watching Jason Grace sneak under the covers next to him, slapping his shoulder slightly when he touched him with his _cold cold cold_ feet, a playful grin on his face, before he turned to hold Percy in his arms and press his face against his neck— that was _definitely_ better.

They were well into February now, with less than a week until their first Valentine’s Day together. Jason spent almost all of his free time at Percy’s apartment these days, since it was closer to campus and overall cozier. Piper and Annabeth had invited them to a pizza party at their place later that night, so that Percy could finally introduce Jason to them after the LAX disaster meeting. Jason had found it the funniest thing in the world, and agreed wholeheartedly— he wanted to know _exactly_ how Percy had described his crush on him to the stranger Annabeth had been. Meanwhile Percy, knowing full well that Annabeth would take no mercy on him, was starting to regret the idea of making them all meet at once.

“Man, I love musicals so _much_ ,” Jason sighed, staring at the TV screen lovingly. Percy chuckled.

“Isn’t this the seventh time you’ve seen this movie?”

Jason shrugged. “A good movie is a good movie no matter how many times you watch it.”

A pause.

“Also, Zac Efron.”

Percy laughed, moving slightly in Jason’s arms so he could face him. He raised an eyebrow.

“You got a thing for him?”

Jason exaggerated an offended expression. “Uh— who _doesn’t?_ ”

“ _Me,_ ” Percy shot back, lifting his hand from under the covers and poking Jason’s chest with his index. Jason followed the gesture with his eyes and an amused smile. Percy mirrored it. “I have a thing for _you_ , you big asshole.”

Percy’s soft tone betrayed him, taking over the teasing voice he had been going for. Jason’s smile broadened, and he caught Percy’s fingers in his own.

“You do, huh?”

Percy felt his cheeks burning, but the glint in his eyes remained.

“Hell yeah, I do. Why do you wanna know? You got a crush on me or something, Jay?”

This time, Jason couldn’t stop his laughs. Their noses touched.

“Maybe I do, yeah, what are you gonna do about it?”

Percy shook his head in exasperated affection and closed the distance between them. His fingers roamed slowly through the roots of Jason’s hair, earning a soft sigh. Jason moved a hand to Percy’s knee—

Something vibrated loudly under Jason’s leg, and he jumped in surprise. Percy made a face.

“That’s mine, fuck, I’m sorry,” he said, quickly feeling around the couch to find his phone. Jason picked it up with amusement and put it in Percy’s hand.

“No need to apologi—”

Jason stopped halfway through his sentence when another notification made the screen light up, revealing—

Percy snatched the phone away. A smug expression blossomed on Jason’s face.

“Is that me?”

Percy looked at him briefly, then away again, cheeks definitely redder than before. “Maybe.”

Something inside Jason’s chest ached at his uneasiness. He put a reassuring hand on Percy’s cheek. “Hey. It’s okay.”

Percy met his eyes again, with the hint of a shy smile appearing. Jason encouraged it with a bigger one.

“Can I see?”

Percy gave a little sigh, but relented, giving him his phone. He had gotten rid of the notifications, revealing a grinning Jason as his background. The picture had been taken over six months prior, but Jason remembered the exact moment it had happened— he had been looking at Percy behind the camera and his only coherent thought had been ‘ _how does he look so good right after waking up god that’s so unfair’_.

Something along those lines.

Percy started squirming. “I can change it if— it’s kinda weird, I know—”

Jason surged forward, cutting him off with a kiss, both hands cupping his face. Percy made a surprised— but _definitely not_ _displeased_ — sound. They pulled away softly after a beat.

“You are _so adorable_ ,” Jason whispered, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Percy rolled his eyes, but Jason could tell his words had gotten to him.

“It’s just a phone background.”

“Still,” Jason insisted. Percy nudged their noses together.

“Thank you,” he chuckled. “You’re adorable too.”

He gave Jason another peck, then quickly settled into his arms and turned back to the television.

“Now shush, it’s Zendaya time.”

**Author's Note:**

> (juliana's art is percy's phone in the first stranded fic, when he's talking to jason before his flight and they're working things out, which is why the time and date are different. the background is the same in both)
> 
> ANYWAY did you see how zendaya nyoomed on that fucking trapeze????? ethereal. stunning. im gay as hell


End file.
